Nightmare on Elm Street 9: Hell's Worst Nightmare
by Murdock129
Summary: Freddy has escaped hell one too many times, it is Pinhead's task to capture the dream demon, and return him to hell Better than it sounds, rated M for violence, torture, swearing and other adult subjects
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Nightmare on Elm Street or Hellraiser, though I do own the Prophet and all OCs

A small hunched figure stood on the street corner, dressed in rags, his skin greying and peeling away to reveal rotting flesh beneath, teeth bright yellow and clearly sharpened, leering through the night at anyone who came past, yellow eyes furtively searching for the one, the human who could turn the tides of fate.

Mere minutes later she walked by, the dark haired woman in her 30s, walking without haste through the darkened streets, she had seen enough in her life to no longer fear humans, nor anything a human could do to her. Nevertheless she yelped in fear as a cold grey, slimy hand grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards it's owner, the small hunched man giving a toothy smile.

_"Kaaaaaathryn"_ he rasped, his voice soft and whispery, yet terrifying at the same time, his face close to the woman's, though quickly letting her go, Kathryn recoiling in disgust at the sight of the man, who looked more like a walking corpse than a human, dark red blood oozing from his hand where he had gripped her wrist and causing her to give a shiver of disgust.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?!" she demanded angrily, rubbing her wrist quickly as she slid her hand into her purse, fingers wrapping around the mace she always carried with her, her stance clearly defensive and ready to fight if she needed to.

_"He was killed by the parents of Elm Street, and he escaped hell. But hell has other plans..."_ the figure rasped, giving his dark prophecy, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, causing Kathryn to take a step back before turning and running from him, for she knew who had been killed by the parents of Elm Street, she knew who had escaped hell, and she knew only few knew her true name. The raspy voice calling through the darkness after her

_"Soon, hell will face it's worst nightmare!"_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Nightmare on Elm Street or Hellraiser, though I do own the Prophet and all OCs

Freddy snarled, pacing through his dream world, knives slashing through the air in frustration, slicing through the pipes and machinery of the boiler room, yet doing nothing to lessen his rage, slicing metal didn't have the same appeal to him as slicing through the flesh of a teenager, he didn't get the same exhilarating rush that he got when he felt warm blood on his blades, running down over his gloved hand.

He had escaped hell once more after that lumbering oaf Jason Voorhees had killed him last, but he had escaped into his own worst nightmare, no one knew of him, no one feared him enough to allow him into their dreams, even his own daughter no longer feared him, that little whore Lori and her stupid fuck of a boyfriend Will no longer dreamed, and that little bitch Tracy had vanished. There was no one to spread the fear, no one to kill.

Slowly his burnt lips curled upwards, it was so clear what he had to do, the one thing he'd overlooked, Jason Voorhees may have failed him, but an even more notorious killer would do the job for him, chuckling evilly he turned and vanished on the spot, knowing one other must be in the dream world, and knowing he could use that legendary killer as his pawn.

-----------------

Deep in the bowels of hell there was a huge diamond shaped entity, it's name was the Leviathan, and it ruled hell's dimension, harvesting the souls of the humans. Though now, now it's rage and hate was not aimed at a single human, it's pure fury aimed at it's own servant, the Black Pope of Hell and leader of the Cenobites, Elliot Spencer, more commonly known by his Cenobite name, Pinhead.

"_**PINHEAD!!!" **_the creature roared, it's terrifying shout reverberating throughout hell, causing human and demon alike to cringe in terror, the Leviathan's anger causing the whole of hell to tremble, the thousands of damned souls beneath it's vast form screaming in pure agony, writhing in an attempt to escape the creature's wrath, Pinhead himself marching quickly towards the Leviathan, his face not showing the fear he felt deep within his soul, the Leviathan the only being who surpassed his powers, the only one capable of destroying Pinhead forever, and forcing him to endure the torture Pinhead found pleasure in making his victims endure.

"_I am here my lord" _Pinhead replied softly, bowing his head and sliding down onto one knee before his master. His leather suit and pale skin was splattered with gore from his victim whom he had been torturing until he had been summoned.

"_**Pinhead, you have failed me now too many times. I am beginning to think you are replaceable, perhaps another tortured soul should lead my Cenobites and lead the armies of hell into battle"**_ the Leviathan growled, Pinhead's eyes widening slightly, knowing what would happen to him if he was replaced, looking up at the Leviathan, determined to keep his face impassive yet the ruler of hell laughing loudly, _**"Is that fear I see in your eyes Pinhead?! Are you afraid?! FEAR IS WEAKNESS!!! I DO NOT ALLOW MY SERVANTS TO BE WEAK!!!"**_

"_No my lord, I am not afraid!"_ Pinhead replied, steeling himself, his lips curling up into a smirk, knowing only confidence would earn him a chance, _"My lord, if you replaced me, whom would take my place? Channard is dead, Chatterer is hardly a general, and no other is as versed in the demon art of tortures as I". _The Leviathan gave a roar of laughter at this, looking down upon it's servant

"_**There is another, you shall find him and kill him, or die in the attempt" **_it whispered, the soft and deadly whisper reverberating around hell, _**"I shall cut your powers to match his, and you shall hunt him down"**_

-----------------

Freddy grinned softly, pulling his hat from his head in mock politeness, looking intently over at where the man sat, half engulfed in smoke, the room empty and bland, save for them and the smoke, totally still, eyes staring straight ahead, completely silent. Sliding over to him and leaning down behind him, burnt lips so close to the other, larger man's ear, whispering softly,

"May I speak with you? I will only take a moment of your time, I know how busy it gets down here!" giving a dark chuckle at his humour before lifting a hand to the other man's shoulder, "I need you to schedule an early killing spree this year, could you do that for me? I need you to go to Springwood and punish the children of Elm Street, would you do that for me?" The larger man turned his head silently to Freddy, eyes gazing up at the dream demon, his eyes narrowing softly. Freddy chuckled darkly at the glare whispering softly "If you do, I'll give you whatever you could dream of, there must be something you want", the figure nodding softly and holding up a larger kitchen knife, Freddy lifting his head back and roaring with laughter before slowly bending down to whisper once more in the killer's ear

"You want victims? Well together we can have all the victims we desire, what do you say _Michael_?" he offered darkly, Michael slowly standing, towering over Freddy before beginning to fade away, knife in hand. Freddy roared with laughter, spreading his arms and shouting

"Look out Springwood, Freddy's back in town, and this time he brought friends!!!"

------------------

"_**Now Pinhead, go to Springwood, hunt down Freddy Krueger, enter the dream world and destroy him, or be destroyed yourself"**_ the Leviathan boomed, Pinhead bowing his head as he began to fade from hell's dimension, his pure black eyes hard and dangerous.

"_I shall not fail you my lord"_ he promised, his body fading into the human world, _"These shall be your last days, Dream Demon!!!"_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween or Hellraiser, though I do own the Prophet and all OCs

Kathryn gave a soft relaxed smile, sipping her hot chocolate and relaxing, curled up on her couch in front of the TV, smiling softly to herself, hardly listening as the local news droned on in the background, _'and the recently excavated Necronomicon Ex Mortis will be going on display at Springwood Museum on Wednesday'_, her eyes becoming slightly droopy as she succumbed to tiredness, mug falling from her hand to the floor, staining the carpet as she snuggled down against the soft cushions of the couch, sleep taking over her, eyes closing and falling straight to sleep, falling into the dream world.

*Dream World*

Quickly she turned, this wasn't just an ordinary dream, this was far more realistic, detailed, and she was far more conscious than usual, the last time she'd had this kind of detail in a dream had been when Freddy had hunted her… Yet this wasn't the same boiler room, no, this wasn't even similar, this looked like a dungeon, far darker than the boiler room's dark red light, the walls not lined by pipes, wooden and covered in hooks and pieces of bloodied flesh, chins with nasty looking fishhooks on the end hanging from the ceiling, dimly lit by a few small candles around the room, her eyes wide and searching the room fearfully, head snapping round as she heard a voice call out,

"_You are the daughter of Fredrick Charles Krueger!!! How do I find him!?!" _the voice slow, deep and rich, as if it were belonging to royalty, one of the chains snapping round, the fishhook only inches from her face and still advancing, several more beginning to creep towards her, causing her to yelp in fear, stumbling back and away, feeling her back against the wooden walls, the hooks hovering inches from her, that same voice calling out, demanding _"HOW DO I FIND HIM!?!"_

"FREDDY'S DEAD!!!" she screamed back fearfully and desperately, having seen him die herself, the fishhooks quivering, one moving to press against her throat, the voice calling out again, angrier this time, Pinhead's pale form appearing through the darkness, the nails embedded in his head clearly visible.

"_KRUEGER IS ALIVE!!! AND YOU ARE HIS DAUGHTER, SO YOU WOULD KNOW HOW TO FIND HIM!!!" _he demanded, stepping towards him, seeing her shaking and desperately shaking her head while avoiding being stabbed through the throat with the fishhook, his twilight black eyes burning _"Maybe this will help you tell the truth!!!"_ he growled, a chain shooting forwards, fishhook embedding it's blade into her arm, cutting deep into her flesh, dark blood pouring out around the hook, her other hand shooting to grab her arm as she screamed in pain, the entire world dissolving around her, eyes opening with a start as she woke up.

*Real World*

Kathryn whimpered loudly in pain, the fishhook still embedded in her arm, the chain attacked across the floor, her other hand shooting up, having landed in her spilled hot chocolate and been burnt, waking her up. Quickly she lifted her hand to her arm, whimpering loudly as she slid the hook out of her arm, standing and stumbling into the kitchen, taking hold of a towel and wrapping it around the wound, her mind racing, her dream had been real, Freddy was alive and this other dream monster, the nail-head, was after her too…

* * *

Michael Myers slid out of his car, leaving it parked by the cornfield, it's previous owner in the passenger's seat, head sitting in his lap as blood spilled down from the stump of his neck, staining his jacket, the silent killer slowly sliding into the cornfield, heading towards a huge building sitting within the cornfield, this was were Freddy burnt to death, and Michael knew this was where he would find what he needed. He held his large knife in his left hand, his right pushing corn out of the way.

Quickly he reached the burnt factory, wasting little time in wrenching the door off it's burnt and rusted hinges, turning and dropping it to the ground where it fell with a crash, turning back to the factory and walking into the burnt factory, eyes searching the burnt metal, smiling beneath his mask as he heard Freddy's voice whisper inside his head,

"There… there is the boiler", the dream demon's voice whispered softly, "It is inside, take it, then the fear will trap the town, and we shall kill them all". Michael smiled darkly beneath his mask, moving forwards and tearing the hatch from the boiler and reaching inside, fingers wrapping around a metal glove, pulling it slowly from the boiler and examining it, the blades on the fingers clearly as sharp and deadly as the day they were created, slowly sliding it onto his large hand, turning and marching back out of the factory and into the corn field, heading for Springwood, knife in one hand, bladed glove on the other.

* * *

*The next morning*

Kathryn groaned softly, gulping down her coffee as she pulled into the shelter for troubled youth, having not get anymore sleep that night, her arm heavily bandaged, quickly yanking open the door of the car and making sure to lock it securely before turning marching towards the building, her eyes narrowing as she saw the camera crews and multiple cops around the front door, her old friend Doctor Yaphet Kotto*, who had been there back when she fought Freddy, spotting her and struggling through the media crowd over to her.

"Morning Doc, what's going on?" she asked as he slid over too her, his eyes narrowed and clearly scared, grabbing her and pulling her round into a corner of the building, her eyes widening at him, "What the hell are doing Doc?"

"One of the kids died Maggie! It was Brandon, they found him…" Yaphet replied before gagging and shuddering, his eyes half closed in disgust before he looked back at Kathryn, "His eyes had been cut out and forced down his throat, and there were four slashes across his chest…"

*In the movie he's simply called Doc, Yaphet Kotto is the name of the actor who played him so I decided to use it


End file.
